Revenge is sweet
by Mysticwriter2007
Summary: Brad teases Jake to the point when Jake wants total revenge but what happens when Jake gets there and gets ready to start his revenge plan BradXJake pairing


_Ok sorry everyone that this took so long to get up its just a one shot and i am still going on with harry potter its just i have hit a writers block and i need to work through it. This one shot is a American Dragon one shot the pairing is BradXJake cuz i hardly saw any of these and i really want to see more because i think Brad and Jake are a hot couple anyway on with the show._

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own American Dragon or any of its characters if i did Jake Long would be a man whore or When I See You by Fantasia Barrino**_

"Ha Ha! Jake is such a loser" teased Brad

Brad had again embarrassed Jake by stuffing his locker full of small size condoms.

"Jake I guess you need those if you can find yours" teased Brad again

"Fuck you Brad yours probably fell off because you hardly get any" yelled Jake "Since i am a ladies man"

Brad was starting to get pissed he was a good looking guy just he didn't like girls as much as everyone thought he did.

"Jake don't you mean a man's man" Brad yelled back

Everyone burst out laughing at Jake. Jake started getting really pissed at that comment. Jake felt his cheeks get really hot and he turned a deep scarlet, everyone kept laughing at him till the bell rang for everyone to go home. As everyone was leaving the building Jake ran home as fast as he could he didn't wait for Spud or Trixie he just wanted to leave.

Jake ran to his room not stopping to say hi to anyone he just wanted to go to his room and hide forever . Jake ran and jumped on his bed dropping his bag at the door and covered his head up with a pillow. 'Why did he do that?' Jake thought to himself 'Why did he embarrass me like that i never did anything to him. I fucking hate him, i want to fucking rip his eyes out with my dragon claws' Jake wanted revenge on Brad for what he did to him and he planned on getting it. Jake laid with pillow over his head till he got the perfect plan to get Brad back. ' I am going to get him to have sex with me and i am going to videotape the whole thing to prove he isn't so straight himself' with that final thought Jake fell asleep to be ready for his plan tonight.

Brad went to his truck and got in, and drove home as he was driving he turned on the radio and heard a song that always made him think of Jake

_I put your picture on my mirror,  
_

_Start to blush when somebody say's your name  
_

_In my Stomach theirs a pain  
_

'Why did I do that to him its not fair to him, I really like him that raven hair with green tips, that small body built with muscles, and that attitude that says he is great and can whip your butt' Brad was so deep in thought about Jake that he didn't notice he was home. He grabbed his bag and got out of his truck, and walked up to the door.Brad walked into the house and up to his room, his parents were out again and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Brad walked into his room and put his back pack down on his bed. Brad went over to his draws and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt he pulled off his school clothes and put his others on.

'I have so much homework to do i might as well get started' thought Brad as he went and sat at his desk and took out the books he would need

Jake woke with a start it was 6:00 he would go over to grandpa's shop and get a camera to record his little revenge plan, but first he had to get a camera away from grandpa without being ask what he was doing.

Jake sneaked into the shop quietly past a sleeping Fu Dog into the back where grandpa kept most of the cameras. Jake made it into the back and grabbed a camera off the shelf and a tape out the drawer. Jake tip toed out the back door without waking anyone.

Brad finished his homework and looked at his clock it was 6:00. Brad decided to to go to bed early he was really tired and he wanted to dream of Jake.

Jake flew to Brads house and landed on th fire escape. Jake transformed back to himself and opened the window to see Brad sleeping in just some shorts and a shirt. Jake made his way into the room and took off his jacket, shirt, shorts, and shoes just leaving him in his boxers he set the camera on a shelf so Brad can't see it.

Jake walked over to brad so he could wake him up

"Brad" whispered Jake gently

Brad continued to sleep deeply

Jake decided to try again and shook him a little "Brad"

"Jake?" said Brad still sleeping " I want you"

Jake looked at Brad thinking he was awake but he still seemed sleep "Brad? you want me"

"Yes Jake i want to have sex with u" said Brad still asleep dreaming about Jake

Jake took the opportunity to put his plan in action

Jake leaned down and started to kiss Brad's sleeping form. Brad still dreaming pulled Jake down on top of him caressing his soft arse, Jake moaned at the feeling of Brad's big rough hands caressing his soft bottom. Brad had woken up a few moments ago but loved the feeling so much decided to keep it going. Brad took the moment to slip his tongue into Jakes mouth and runs his hands up Jakes smooth back making him moan again

"Jake I am awake" said Brad pulling back from the kiss with the guy of his dreams

Jake jumped back a little startled but regained himself and looked down at Brad into his deep brown eyes

"Brad I am sorry i should go" Jake tried to get up but strong arms wrapped themselves around Jakes frame

"Please don't go Jake I like you no I love you Jake Long and i want to be with you I know I make fun of you all but the only reason I do it is because i don't know how to express my feelings to you, but i want you to know that before you videotape us having sex and show the school that i am a fag but Jake I do love you and I want to be with you" Brad looked at Jake and kissed him staring into his dark brown eyes

Jake pulled back looking completely shocked and speechless "Brad I don't know how i feel about you i mean i cant just forgive you just like that i mean you have made my life a living hell" said Jake trying to pull away from Brad this time succeeding and moving to pick up his clothes to leave

Brad got up and grabbed Jake to stop him from leaving "Jake don't leave please i am being serious i do care about you deeply and truly i do please let me make it up to you i promise i will be great to you if i am a horrible guy to you break up with me just please give me a chance i love you so much"

Jake stayed facing the window tears in his eyes. Jake thought long and hard about what to do he believed what Brad was telling him and wanted to try and make it with him. 'Brad seems like a nice guy but what if when we go out into public he gets scared and starts treating me like shit again.' Jake turned around to face Brad looking straight into his eyes seeing that he really meant what he was Brad loved him.

"Brad if i go out with you will you treat me like shit like you normally do when we go out in public" said Jake moving closer to Brad sliding his hand into Brad's slightly bigger rougher one

Brad looked into Jake's eyes a a sliver of hope lighting up his soul "No Jake I won't because i love you and now that you know i don't give a damn about anyone else but you from now on i want to make sure that you are happy" said Brad pulling Jake close to him wrapping his arms protectively around Jake.

"I love You Jake Long" whispered Brad into Jake's ear

"I love you too Brad Thornton" said Jake back. Jake then kissed Brad Deeply wrapping his arms around Brads neck and Brad kissed him back with all his love pouring into that one kiss.

**A/N: Thank You Thank You (bows to applause) i really enjoyed writing this fic plz read it and review i want to know did you enjoy it or hate it.**


End file.
